Hetalia! at the Disco
by MaroChii
Summary: It's challenge time! So pick a Panic! at the Disco song and a Hetalia couple and get to typing! It's my turn to make my mark!  Take the plunge! Accept this challenge! And Type type type!
1. PruAus  1

**Hello all! Long time no type, huh? Well, now I'm sort-of back. I've got plenty fanfictions almost ready to be posted but my editor is on leave in Purto Rico and thus, can not work on new titles right now... Well anywho, this is one of two challenges I have taken on, the other being a secret for now. I have decided to post this first so, yeah! Oh, and also, I will take request for couples on this, but I ask, yaoi couples only. Not that I have anything against hetro or yuri, it's just that I want to practice to my boy X boy. **

**And another thing -yes, I know. Super long author's note but bare with me please- I will not be putting the song titles in each chapter and the first person to guess the song it's based off, gets to request anything from any anime with any rating and I'll happily oblige!**

**And lastly, I'd love contructive critisism! I'm always up for improving my writing, but please, don't flame! There's a difference between correcting and**** just beinng mean! **

**Now! Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers in any way, shape, or form!**_

_**Warning: BoyXBoy! Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed and looked over to the body that lay next to him. His face flushed red as memories from last night flooded his mind.<p>

It had been a peaceful night, but he had a difficult problem. He being Gilbert, and this problem being he was losing a certain feeling. The feeling of feeling unique. It's the only thing he considered to value beside Gilbird and some other unesscicary things. But enough of his problem. Someone in front of him was catching most of his attention, making him lose his train of thought every few minutes. It was actually rather annoying.

This man was mocking him by just sitting there, drinking coffee and eating cake. Of course, it wasn't the man's intention. He was just sitting down like normal. Legs crossed, drinking coffee and eating cake. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, somthing about that man made Gil go insane.

"Gilbert?" The Austrian finally spoke, just to geting silence in reply.

"Gilbert?" He spoke a little louder, and got a nod in reply this time.

"What time is it?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his coffee.

"It's... nine in the afternoon." Gilbert smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"...E-excuse me?" Roderich asked, looking up an the possibly insane male sitting across from him.

"Ya heard me. Nine in the afternoon." His smirk growing and he said this rediculous notion in the most nonchalant way.

"There's no such time." Roderich sighed, as if he had repeated that phrase millions of times.

"Sure there is. Now come on. We're gonna go somewhere." Gil got up and grabbed the others hand, succesfully dragging him to his car and shoving him in the passanger seat.

"Gilbert! What are you doing?" The surprised Austrian demanded as he sat up straight.

"Just shut yer mouth and trust me. I always know what I'm doing." Gil replied as he got in the driver's seat and fired up the engine.

Soon they were zooming through the city only to come to a sudden stop at a street.

"Do you remeber?" Gilbert asked.

"R-remeber what?" Roderich said, gripping the seat, still trying to catch his balance.

"This is the street... The street where it all began." Gil replied, taking a side glance at the man next to him. A blush crept upon his face as he slowly took the hand of his lover and looked him in the eyes.

"Ich liebe dich." He said softly before kissing Roderich gently and sweetly.

Needless to say, he got somthing that night gave him the feeling of feeling unique, and he very much enjoyed it.


	2. America X Russia 1

**Yup. Here I am! Plaging you computer, phone, DS, or any other device that allows you to read fanfiction! But yes. I am back for another chapter and this one... is short... because I don't usually write for this couple, but hey, it's supposed to be a challenge, right?**

**Well anyway. Sorry for the shortness and congrats to ClarinetHarmonyLover for correctly guessing the name of the first song! It was Nine in The Afternoon and thanks for also being my first reviewer!**

* * *

><p>"Eh? What's that smell?" Said a groggy Ivan as he awoke in a hospital.<p>

"Which one? The dead skin on the linolium floor or the quarantine wings of this hospital?" A voice replied from right beside him. But it wasn't the female voice he's come to expect by his side every minute of the day, rather it was a male's voice.

Ivan turned to his side to see who this person might be, and of course, 'twas none other then Alfred F. Jones, self-proclaimed hero.

Alfred Jones. His smile could dazzle anyone and make all- well, most of them- swoon. That ego though... it's almost as big as that Gilbert's ego, maybe even larger.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ivan, his heavy Russian accent not faltering in the slightest.

"Visiting you," Alfred stated the obvious. "That Latvia dude said you were out sick with a high fever and I came to check it out for myself."

"But why?"

"Well it's not everyday someone like you is out sick. 'Specially since you live in snow like twenty-four/seven."

"Ah." Ivan responded as he sat up and took in his surroundings. A white room with a single window and a bunch of... hospital-ly things. This dismal hospital room had absolutly no color except for the blond haird man sitting beside him, who seemed to have distracted himself with a hamburger he probably got out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ivan? I've got to get going. I'll see you later" Alfred said as he put down his burger wrapper, slowly stood up, and gave him a quick kiss before exiting the room.


	3. PruCan 1

**Uuooo! Chapter three already? At this rate, I'll finish this challenge before my summer homework! Ahahaha!**

**Well, anyway, I'm back In my element! PruCan! It's a bit longer then the last one but is still quite short...**

**Oh! And Congrats to Nutty Nerd for getting the song or the last chapter right! It was Camisado! But I asure yall! This one won't be as easy so there! Ha! Good luck!**

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed, staring at his drunken love whom had just insisted that he could drive home. The roads were completely empty for some reason so he accepted the others challenge.<p>

"Guess I was wrong." Matt said, staring at Gilbert who was driving absolutly perfectly. It was astounding really. How he could drive whislt intoxicated just made Matt wonder 'how many times has he done this?'

"Damn right ya were wrong Matt. Next time don't go doubting ma skillz!" Gilbert responed, putting special emphasis on the 'z' in 'skillz'.

" Watch your mouth. You speech is slurred enough as is." Matt replied, looking back to the road infront of them. They were almost home and that ment Gil would want one of two things. Sex or pancakes... possibly both. Either way, he was prepared. He got out the ingredents he needed before hand and the other 'activity' didn't really need any preparing for.

As they approached Matthew's home Gil slowwed down the car and parked very carefully, as not to scratch the paint against something.

As they walked into the overly-sized house Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew from behind and whispered in his ear 'Hey sexy. Lessgo upstairs and have some fun.'

Matt chuckled. "In a little while. I was watching something before I left to get you so I want to finish it."

"Alright fine. I'll wait." Gil said, not sounding the least bit willing to wait.

As Matt went to sit down, he felt something under him that wasn't his sofa and sighed.

"Gil. Why am I on your lap right now?" Matt asked as he looked back at the smirking man beneath him.

"I dunno. Why are ya?" He 'asked', nibbling on the others neck and hitting a spot he knew could make him give in everytime.

"Ngh! G-Gil! Stop it! I'm trying to watch this!" Matt protested half-heartedly.

"You can do what ever you want but I'm still gonna fuck you."


	4. FruUK New Perspective

**A/N: Well, It's been awhile since I've updated anything, so please forgive me! This is Nutty Nerd's present for getting the answer right for one of the chapters, so I hope you like it. I'll be updating a lot this week since I'm off tomorrow and this week is finals week, So I'll be getting out of school at an earlier time then normal. Any who, my Yaoi addiction is not letting up light on me and my pervy mind, so sooner or later, if I feel confident enough, I will chnage the rating to M and amp up my romance factors 1000%! **

** MaroChii- At your service!**

**P. reason I included the song title for this is because it is a gift FF so I felt like it. Nutty Nerd requested this song anyway so I just put the title.**

* * *

><p>"So glad you could make it, <em>Mon Cher<em>," Francis greeted as he let a scowling Arthur into his home. Today was the day Francis decided that it would be nice to have a small get-together with his fellow European nations, and what was a get-together without the anti-social Arthur Kirkland? Nothing, that's what!

Arthur had only stared in disbelief when he got an invitation to Francis's little party. He had considered shredding the invitation, but decided against it at the last minute, as it had been awhile since he had seen Francis and he actually missed him just a tad bit. Though, he'd would never admit in a million years.

Even though he wasn't looking, Arthur could still tell a certain French Man was admiring his new gold watch. His new _French_ watch. 'Of all the days I could've worn my new watch….' Arthur thought and sighed, just waiting for the stupid comment Francis was bound to make at some point. Though, to Arthur's surprise, it never came. Francis just led him inside like the watch never existed, let alone was being worn by the man who claimed and some point or another that he despised French items, especially clothing.

'Maybe he's taken a new perspective on life,' was Arthur's final thought before he shuffled inside.


End file.
